Modern Earth vs Empire of the Rising sun
by Conscript4962
Summary: :3
Faction: Empire versus US

Setting: RA3: Uprising Real World

INFANTRY

Rifle: Imperial Warrior vs Rifleman, Machine Gunner

-The imperial warrior has a superior main rifle having a DEW, but with no sustained fire weapon or attachable grenade launcher for the empire, I think the US has the edge here.

Anti-tank: Tankbuster vs Assault Soldier

-Both the DEW cannon used by the tankbusters and the SMAW used by assault soldiers are powerful infantry anti-tank weapons, but the defensive turtling ability of the tankbusters may give them the edge here.

Engineer: Impeiral Engineer vs Combat Engineer

-The US engineer is armed and cannot only protect himself, but is well enough armed to fullfill the role of an infantry rifleman if he has to.

Anti-air/Arty: Archer Maiden vs SAM Soldier, Mortar Soldier

-The charged arrows may have a faster rate of fire than stingers, but would also have less raw power. The same goes for them compared to mortars in the infantry artillery role. Their versatility in having both anti-air and artillery in one unit helps them, but I still think the US has the edge here.

Assassin: Shinobi vs Sniper

-Long range anti-material rifles vs swords and shurikens; no contest.

Airborn: Rocket Angel vs Paratrooper

-Flyer versus jumper. The empire has this one.

SpecOps: Yuriko Omega vs Navy SEALs, Special Forces, etc.

-The US has an edge having more, but none of them can really compete with Yuriko.

VEHICLES

Anti-inf: Mecha Tengu vs Stryker, Humvee

-While the tengu is armed with an autocannon that can outdo the normal HMG carried by regular strykers and humvees, the US vehicles can also be armed with superior weapons including automatic grenade launchers, missile launchers, and in the case of the stryker, even a 105mm cannon.

Anti-air: Striker VX vs Bradley Linebacker, Avenger

-Being able to transform into a chopper makes that striker able to get from place to place quicker. But the bradley and humvee do have MGs to protect themselves. But the striker has air to ground missiles in its chopper form.

Transport: Sudden Transport vs Stryker, Bradley, LAV, AAV, M113 APC

-Both have amphibious transports and the sudden transport is good in that it can disguise itself, but the US also has heavier armored and armed transports. The US transports can also fill more roles being able to be configured for air defense, anti-armor, mortar carrier, recon, anti-infantry, etc.

Tank: Tsunami Tank vs M1A2 Abrams MBT

-Having a 120mm gun that is giant by RA3 standards, depleted uranium ammunition, feats of being operational after taking multiple hits from its own 120mm gun, and a jet engine that while not good on miles per gallon makes it probably the fastest MBT in the world, the Abrams is gonna blow through the poor little tsunami like it isnt even there. The sad truth is that with its 105mm gun, even the stryker with the mobile gun system variant is probably more than a match for the tsunami.

Gun Artillery: Wave-force Artillery vs Paladin SPG

-While the wf is more powerful, it doesnt have an ability for indirect fire unlike the paladin. It also doesnt have the area of effect of the paladin's 155mm howitzer. The wf may be better for close in sieges, but the paladin is a better long range bombardment vehicle.

Heavy: King Oni, Steel Ronin, Shogun Executioner vs MLRS

-The empire doesnt have any rocket artillery and the US doesnt have a heavier than MBT armored vehicle. The oni and ronin are better for assaults, but the MLRS has better and area of effect, and can deploy mines. It can also launch heavy tactical missiles.

AIRCRAFT

Fighter: Jet Tengu vs F22 Raptor

-The tengu is armed only with guns while the raptor has guns and missiles, including options for missiles against ground targets, so while it cant transform to engage ground units like the tengu, it doesnt need to.

Attacker: n/a vs A10 Thunderbolt II

-The empire has no fixed wing heavy attack aircraft, which will be a big disadvantage to them. The US haveing the A10, has a reasonable answer to the empire's heavier vehicles without having to resort to WMDs to stop them.

Gunship: Chopper-VX vs Apahce Longbow, Super Cobra

-The apache and cobra can attack ground and air targets without needing(or having) a transformation, and have both guns and missiles(and rockets).

Transports: n/a vs Hercules, Galaxy, Blackhawk, Seahawk, Chinook

-The empire has no answer here, whichis gonna be a huge disadvantage for them.

Light: Sky-wing vs Harrier

-The harrier, while not submersible, has a heavier weapon load.

Heavy: Giga Fortress vs AC130 Spectre Gunship, B52 Stratofortess

-While not as heavily armored, the stratofortress has heavier armament than the gf as it can carry and launch cruise missiles and even nuclear weapons. The spectre is a useful fixed wing gunship with artillery weapons that can provide fire support for ground forces.

NAVY

Anti-air: Sea-wing vs Guided Missile Destroyer

-The destroyer is heavier and can fill a wider range of roles.

Submarine: Yari Minisub vs Attack Submarine

-Attack submarines are larger and more heavily armed.

Cruiser: Naginata Cruiser vs Guided Missile Cruiser

-The US cruisers are more heavily armed and can fill a larger variety of roles. Also, like all US ships, they have their own air defense.

Capitol Ship: Shogun Battleship vs Aircraft Carrier

-There is a reason battleships cant fulfill the capitol ship role in modern warfare. Modern aircraft carriers can strike from further away with aircraft that can, combined, carry more firepower and versatility. The aircraft carriers, unlike the shogun, also carry their own air defense, even aside from the hornets stationed on them.

Super Ship: Giga Fortress vs Ballistic Missile Submarine

-The subs have nuclear missiles with incredibly long range and enough of them to devastate whole countries.

Conclusion: While the empire has an advantage with advanced infantry and stronger than MBTs mechs, the US should still ultimately win thanks to its vastly superior air force and navy.


End file.
